Riyria Revelations Glossary WIP
Antun Bulard: Historian and author of The History of Apeladorn # Armand, King: Ruler of Alburn, married to Adeline # Arvid McDern: Son of Dillon McDern of Dahlgren # Ballentyne: \bal-in-tine\ Ruling family of the earldom of Chadwick # Belstrads: \bell-straads\ Family of knights from Chadwick, including Sir Breckton and Wesley # Bernice: Handmaid of Princess Arista # Bethamy, King: Ruler reputed to have had his horse buried with him # Bocant: Family who built a lucrative industry from pork, second most wealthy merchants in Colnora # Bothwicks: Family of peasant farmers of Dahlgren # Byrnie: Long (usually sleeveless) tunic of chain mail formerly worn as defensive armor # Caswell: Family of peasant farmers from Dahlgren # Chamberlain: Someone who manages the household of a king or nobleman # Crimson Hand: Thieves’ guild operating out of Melengar # Cutter: Assassin of the Black Diamond, best friend of Royce, boyfriend of Jade # Danthen: Woodsman from Dahlgren # Daref, Lord: Nobleman of Warric, associate of Albert Winslow # Darius Seret: Founder of the Seret Knights # Davens, Squire: Boy who Arista had a youthful crush on # DeLorkan, Duke: Calian nobleman # DeLur: Family of wealthy merchants # Dillon McDern: Dahlgren’s blacksmith # Dioylion: \die-e-leon\ The Accumulated Letters of Dioylion, a very rare scroll # Dixon Taft: Bartender and manager of The Rose and Thorn Tavern # Drundel: Peasant family from Dahlgren consisting of Mae, Went, Davie, and Firth # Ecton, Sir: Chief knight of Count Pickering and military general of Melengar # Ella: Cook at Drondil Fields # Enden, Sir: Knight of Chadwick, considered second best to Breckton # Erlic, Sir: Knight competing in Dahlgren contest # Essendon: \ez-in-don\ Royal family of Melengar # Essendon Castle: Home of ruling monarchs of Melengar # Estramnadon: \es-tram-nah-don\ Believed to be the capital or at least a very sacred place in the Erivan Empire # Estrendor: \es-tren-door\ Northern wastes # Etcher: Member of the Black Diamond thieves’ guild # Falina Brockton: Real name of Emerald, waitress at The Rose and Thorn Tavern # Fauld, the Order of: \fall-ed\ Post-imperial order of knights dedicated to preserving the skill and discipline of the Teshlor Knights # Fenitilian, Brother: Monk of Maribor, made warm shoes # Finiless: Noted author # Fletcher: Maker of arrows # Galenti: \ga-lehn’-tay\ Calian term # Galewyr River: \gale-wahar\ Marks the southern border of Melengar and the northern border of Warric and reaches the sea near the fishing village of Roe # Galien, Archbishop: \gal-e-in\ High-ranking member of the Nyphron Church # Gemkey: Gem that opens a gemlock # Gemlock: Dwarven invention that seals a container and can only be opened with a precious gem of the right type and cut # Gentry Square: Affluent district of Melengar # Ghent: '''Ecclesiastical holding of the Nyphron Church # '''Ginlin, Brother: \gin-lin\ Monk of Maribor, winemaker, refuses to touch a knife # Glouston: Province of northern Warric bordering on the Galewyr River, ruled by the marquis Lanaklin # Great sword: Long sword designed to be held with both hands # Grigoles: \gry-holes\ Author of Grigoles Treatise on Imperial Common Law # Guardian of the Heir: Teshlor Knight sworn to protect the Heir of Novron # Halberd: Two-handed pole used as a weapon # Heldaberry: Wild-growing fruit often used to make wine # Heslon, Brother: Monk of Maribor, great cook # Himbolt, Baron: Nobleman of Melengar # House, the: Nickname used for Medford House # Hoyte: Onetime First Officer of the Black Diamond # Imperialists: Political party that desires to unite all the kingdoms of men under a single leader who is the direct descendant of the demigod Novron # Jade: Assassin in the Black Diamond, girlfriend of Cutter, friend of Royce # Jerish Grelad: Teshlor Knight and first Guardian of the Heir # Jerl, Lord: Neighbor of the Pickerings known for his prizewinning hunting dogs # Julian Tempest: Chamberlain of Melengar # Kile: Master sword smith, named used by Erebus when in the form of a man # Krindel: Prelate of the Nyphron Church and historian # Kris Dagger: Weapon with a wavy blade, sometimes used in magic rituals # Lanaklin: Ruling family of Glouston # Lanksteer: Capital city of the Lordium kingdom of Trent # Lena Bothwick: Wife of Russell, farmer in Dahlgren # Lenare Pickering: Daughter of Count Pickering and Belinda, sister of Mauvin, Fanen, and Denek # Lingard: Capital city of Relison, kingdom of Trent # Longwood: Forest in Melengar # Lothomad, King: Lothomad the Bald, ruler of Trent, expanded territory dramatically following the collapse of the Steward’s Reign, pushing south through Ghent into Melengar, where Brodric Essendon defeated him in the Battle of Drondil Fields in 2545 # Luis Guy: Sentinel of the Nyphron Church # Mandalin: \man-dah-lynn\ Capital of Calis # Maranon: \mar-ah-non\ Kingdom in Avryn, ruled by Vincent and Regina # Mares Cathedral: Center of the Nyphron Church in Melengar, run by Bishop Saldur # Mason Grumon: \grum-on\ Blacksmith in Medford # Mauvin Pickering: \maw-vin\ Eldest of Count Pickering’s sons # McDern: Peasant family living in Dahlgren # Melissa: Head servant of Princess Arista, nickname Missy # Mercs: Mercenaries # Merlons: Solid section between two crenels in a crenellated battlement # Merton, Monsignor: Eccentric priest from Ghent, known to talk aloud to Maribor # Millie: Hadrian’s horse # Montemorcey: \mont-eh-more-ah-sea\ Excellent wine imported through the Vandon Spice Company # Motte: Man-made hill # Mouse: Royce’s horse # Nareion: \nare-e-on\ Last emperor of the Novronian Empire # Nationalists: Political party led by Degan Gaunt that desires rule by the will of the people # Nevrik: \nehv-rick\ Son of Nareion, the heir who went into hiding # Novronian: \nov-ron-e-on\ Pertaining to Novron # Pauldron: A piece of armor covering the shoulder at the junction of the body piece and the arm piece # Pickering: Noble family of Melengar and rulers of Galilin. Count Pickering is known to be the best swordsman in Avryn and believed to use a magic sword. # Pickilerinon: Seadric, who shortened the family name to Pickering # Plesieantic Incantation: \plass-e-an-tic\ A method used in the Art to draw power from nature # Price: First Officer of the Black Diamond thieves’ guild # Rendon, Baron: Nobleman of Melengar # Renian, Brother: \rhen-e-ahn\ Childhood friend of Myron the monk # Rhelacan: \rell-ah-khan\ Great sword that Maribor tricked Drome into forging and Ferrol into enchanting, given to Novron to defeat the elves # Rilan Valley: Fertile land that separates Glouston and Chadwick # Rondel: Common type of stiff-bladed dagger with a round handgrip # Roswort, King: Ruler of Dunmore # Royce Melborn: Thief, one-half of Riyria # Rufus, Lord: Ruthless northern warlord, respected by the south # Russell Bothwick: Farmer in Dahlgren, husband of Lena # Salifan: \sal-eh-fan\ Fragrant wild plant used in incense # Senon Upland: Highland plateau overlooking Chadwick # Spadone: Long two-handed sword with a tapering blade and an extended flange ahead of the hilt allowing for an extended variety of fighting maneuvers. Due to the length of the handgrip and the flange, which provides its own barbed hilt, the sword provides a number of additional hand placements, permitting the sword to be used similarly to a quarterstaff, as well as a powerful cleaving weapon. The spadone is the traditional weapon of a skilled knight. # Tabard: A tunic worn over armor usually emblazoned with a coat of arms # Tek’chin: Single fighting discipline of the Teshlor Knights that was preserved by the Knights of the Fauld and handed down to the Pickerings # Tiliner: Superior side sword used frequently by mercenaries in Avryn # Tobis Rentinual: History professor at Sheridan University # Tomas, Deacon: Priest of Dahlgren village # Torsonic: Torque-producing, as in the cable used in crossbows # Trumbul, Baron: Mercenary # Tur: Small legendary village believed to have once been in Delgos, site of the first recorded visit of Kile, mythical source of great weapons # Valin, Lord: Elderly knight of Melengar known for his valor and courage but lacking strategic skills # Vandon: Port city of Delgos, home to the Vandon Spice Company, which began as a pirate haven until Delgos became a republic, when it became a legitimate business # Venlin, Patriarch: Head of the Nyphron Church during the fall of the Novronian Empire # Villein: Person who is bound to the land and owned by the feudal lord # Vince Griffin: Dahlgren village founder # Westbank: Newly formed province of Dunmore # Wicend: \why-send\ Farmer in Melengar who lends his name to the ford that crosses the Galewyr into Glouston Glossary from Theft of Swords.Category:TODO